Counting Controversy!!
!! クリリンの でんネ |Rōmaji title = Gyakuten!! Kuririn no Pāden ne Dai-Sakusen |Literal title = A Sudden Turn-Around!! Kuririn's Great Strategy |Series = Dragon Ball |Number = 91 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = Kuririn's Master Plan |Airdate = December 9, 1987 |English Airdate = December 16, 2002 |Previous = The Dodon Wave |Next = Goku Enters the Ring }} !! クリリンの でんネ |''Gyakuten!! Kuririn no Pāden ne Dai-Sakusen''|lit. "A Sudden Turn-Around!! Kuririn's Great Strategy"}} is the eighth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the ninety-first episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 9, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 16, 2002. Summary On the last episode, Krillin started his fight with Chiaotzu. At the end of the episode, Chiaotzu started to form a Dodon Ray and Krillin was charging a Kamehameha. They charge up both of their attacks, with Chiaotzu firing the Dodon Ray and Krillin dodging it. The blast creates a smokescreen and, when it clears, Krillin is gone. Suddenly, Krillin appears behind Chiaotzu and blasts the Kamehameha right at him. Chiaotzu goes flying backward in a spiral, but he uses his flying technique right before he hits the ground. When he gets back to the ring Krillin lands a couple of good punches. Chiaotzu starts to do his special technique where he spins around and flies at Krillin head first. Krillin gets hit by it a couple of times and tries it himself, but he was not good at it. Chiaotzu does it a couple more times he misses and slams into the ground and Krillin also holds Chiaotzu's head so he could not attack. Chiaotzu has another attack where he holds out his hands and makes Krillin feel like his stomach is on fire. Krillin cannot take it and gets beaten up a lot. Eventually, he figures out how to stop him. He tells Chiaotzu to add and subtract numbers so he uses his hands to count and his stomach would not hurt. Krillin does and hits Chiaotzu right out of the ring. In the night after the match, Master Shen attempts to kill Goku. Tien Shinhan sees Master Shen leaving his bed and follows him secretly. Shen finds Goku asleep and tries to kill him, but Goku then defends himself. Tien arrives, holds Shen back, and promises him to kill Goku while fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, in front of Goku's master, Roshi. Major Events *Krillin uses the Kamehameha for the first time. *Krillin defeats Chiaotzu to reach the Semi-Finals. *Master Shen attempts to assassinate Goku during the night. Battles *Krillin vs. Chiaotzu *Goku and Krillin vs. Master Shen Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *In the manga, the tournament's events and happenings all occur on the exact same day. The anime stretches out events so the tournament takes place over four days. **Bulma, Launch, and Puar aren't present for the match in the manga since they stay with Yamcha in the hospital the whole time. **The group goes to Papaya Hospital to tell Yamcha about Krillin's victory. When Krillin brags about being a genius at math, Bulma gives him a highly complicated addition problem that he can't solve before she gives the answer, much to his embarrassment. **At their hotel, Shen is seen giving Chiaotzu math lessons and striking him for using his fingers to count. **Shen later goes out under the cover of night to assassinate Goku for defeating Tao. Goku wakes up which causes Shen to retreat with the boys pursuing him. A brief fight breaks out where they discover his identity but Tien breaks it up, saying he wants to kill Goku himself in the tournament where he can humiliate him in front of Roshi and the audience. *Krillin jumps up in front of Chiaotzu in the manga to fire his Kamehameha, where here he gets behind him to fire the blast. *In the manga, Krillin's Kamehameha knocked off Chiaotzu's hat. In the anime, the hat stays on until Chiaotzu removes it himself in order to use his Drill Attack. The Drill Attack never appears in the manga. *Shen's flashback to his time training with Tao is filler. *Chiaotzu's paralysis lasts longer in the anime. *Yamcha's nightmare about Krillin dying in his match with Chiaotzu is filler. Trivia *Shen's flashback to his time with Tao is silent in the Japanese version with no mention of how their relationship ended up. The dub added in the story about how Tao was arrogant and how Shen's then inexperience with teaching lead to them becoming embittered with each other until they ultimately went their separate ways. This marks an inconsistency with how their relationship is depicted in the Piccolo Junior saga, where Shen is all but encouraging of Tao's behavior when he tries to kill Tien. *Yamcha's nightmare about Krillin dying comes to pass at the end of the saga, though it isn't Chiaotzu who ends up killing him. *When Krillin asks Chiaotzu various math problems, the latter's vest is colored black instead of the usual green until it changes back when the former punches him out of bounds. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 91 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 91 (BD) pt-br:A situação mudou! O plano estratégico de Kuririn fr:Dragon Ball épisode 091 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball